Star Search
by KrystalEmerald20
Summary: An American Idol type story exept with Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Rurouni Kenshin, Digimon, Pokemon, and CCS R
1. Default Chapter

"Hi I'm Krystal and this is Emerald and we are hosting the 5th annual  
  
"The Destiny Island's Star Search!!" Held of course in Destiny Islands.  
  
This month our challengers are Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko  
  
from Rurouni Kenshin, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Donald from   
  
Kingdom Hearts, From Digimon Sora(a girl), Tai, kari, T.K, and Matt, From Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. From Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura, Sakura, Li, Melin,Madison, Kero,and from Pokemon Ash, Misty, and Last but least Brock! Phew thats alot of names to say. Were glad that you are trying out. So after each Shows Contest, you guys out there send in reviews for who you want to win from each show. After all the reviews are counted. The Winners will sing another song, then it keeps going intill we get the Final 2 then we will vote on them." "See its kinda like American Idol but with these people" So its gonna be a fun show but we'll need your help to make it possible. So remember send in reviews(Vote) for who you want to win! Thanks a lot  
  
~Thanks your hosts Krystal and Emerald~ 


	2. Li Showron's Song

(Ok first of all we dont own ANY of the songs or shows and books thanks)  
  
"Now first up, Li Showron from Cardcaptors. Now Li  
  
is it true that you are a direct decendent of Clow reed? "Uh yeah" "OKAY THATS NICE KNOWONE CARES JUST GO SING YOUR HORRIBLE LITTLE SONG!" "But you asked me?" "NO BUTS LI-LI"  
  
"Hey how do you know..." "I have my ways" Just sing Lili  
  
Fine  
  
(Music Starts playing)  
  
Remember we'd be up all night  
  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
  
Like the way it used to be  
  
Those simple days  
  
Just you and me, mmmm  
  
I think baby I know  
  
What's on your mind  
  
Cuz you look like you've  
  
Got something to say  
  
I may not say those words anymore  
  
But maybe it just ain't my way  
  
You ask me do I love you but  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first dance on the moon  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three clow cards to you  
  
You asked that question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you, yeah  
  
Remember we used to laugh and say  
  
No one understood our way  
  
And there were times  
  
When you would cry  
  
While knocking on my door  
  
I was there  
  
To shelter your pain, ohhh  
  
I feel you baby to  
  
Get that off your mind  
  
You can make it to  
  
A brighter day  
  
I may not say those words anymore  
  
But maybe I can make it my way, yeah, ohhh  
  
You ask me do I love you but  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first dance on the moon  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three clowcards to you  
  
You asked that question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you, yeah  
  
The answer sakur...girl  
  
Lies within your heart  
  
Please take a look inside  
  
You ask me do I love you but  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first dance on the moon  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three clow cards to you  
  
You asked that question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you  
  
Do you remember  
  
Why I walked on water for you  
  
Do you remember  
  
My first dance on the moon  
  
Have you ever wondered why  
  
I gave three clow cards to you  
  
You asked that question  
  
But the answer lies  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you  
  
In you, in you  
  
The answer lies in you, yeah  
  
(clapping) Thank you thank you im so proud! By the way I...um picked random words umm nothing to do saku...cardcaptors   
  
"Right Li" Sure"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
remember if u want to vote for Li wait intill Sakura, Melin, Madison and Kero Go and then send reviews and say who u wanna win! Thanks! 


	3. Sakura Avalon's Song

And next up in the Cardcaptors division, Sakura Avalon. Sakura is it true that you secretly hate all of the clothes Madison makes you? "Um..No, I love all of clothes Madison makes. "Sure Sakura"  
  
"Wha What I do!" She said. "Go ahead and say it I know what your thinking" Just go ahead and sing willya "Clothes Hater"  
  
Grr...Hosts...How.."NOW SAKURA"  
  
(music starts)  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go  
  
  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
  
  
(Than wanting more)  
  
  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
I'm wanting more  
  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed....  
  
Always... Always...  
  
  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
More to life  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
  
More to my life  
  
(Clapping)  
  
(In a chipmunk voice) How Special am I? (still in cchipmunk voise)   
  
I want to dedicate this song to Madisons whos clothes I (BIG EVIL VOICE) DONT HATE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Meilin Rae's Song

And next is Meilin Rae, Meilin is it true that you secretly hate Li? (Li backstage: Crosses Fingers Please Please say YES!)  
  
"No way!" Meilin said. "Okay we belive you" Sakura and Li (coming up to the hosts) Ok look you belive her not us!! Why is that??" Thats because we cant read her mind.  
  
Her powers are stronger and better than YOURS muhahahahahah! Ok now heres Meilin deticating her song to hating Sakura!  
  
Sakura: "Wha?"  
  
Music  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
You can change your life  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can change your clothes  
  
(She never does)  
  
If you change your mind  
  
Well that's the way it goes  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
  
And your old black hat  
  
('Cuz I wanna)  
  
They look good on me  
  
You're never gonna get them back  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
You can say you're bored  
  
(arn't you always)  
  
You can act real tough  
  
(You never do)  
  
You could say you're torn  
  
But I've heard enough  
  
Thank you  
  
You've made my mind up for me  
  
When you started to ignore me  
  
Do you see a single tear  
  
It isn't ever gonna happen here  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
  
If you're over me, I've always been over you  
  
If it's all been done, What is left to do  
  
How can you hang up,If the line is dead  
  
If you walk out, I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're movin' on, I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off, Then it isn't on  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz   
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
That's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay!  
  
Music Stops  
  
Thank you Meilin that song was the best so far! I know! Meilin said! Now to Li's house (Sighs with happiness) 


End file.
